Insanity Hooves
by InsanityHooves
Summary: Meet Insanity. She's going to tell you her story. Some knew her as Derpy Hooves, but something terrible as happened... Jealousy. Anyway, Insanity is not the best story-teller of all time, so don't expect the best narration of all-time... You'll know what i'm talking 'bout when you'll read it...


**Insanity Hooves**

Chapter 1 : Discorded

All started when i still was myself. When my eyes was « special ». Name's Derpy Hooves, i'm a good friend of the Doctor Whooves. 'Mean, i was a good friend of the Doctor... Let me tell you my story:

Me and the Doctor was just hanging in ponyville, talking 'bout nothing really important. We we're heading to the Sugar Cube Corner, they made my favourite muffins, i mean, when i still liked muffins. I can't tell what we we're talking about, but it looked like that :

"So, where are you taking me?" He asked.  
"To Sugar Cube Corner!" I answered.  
"We're going to eat muffins, right?"

"Exactly. They make the best muffins in town. It's been a long time since i ate muffins, because, you know, habitually we're use to run after meanies through time. I think we deserved this break"

"You're right, but what do you mean when you said you didn't ate muffins for a long time, i made you some yesterday!"

"Oh, i mean, since i ate good muffins"

"Hey! Mines are go-" He stopped when he saw the brown rain falling from the sky.  
"What is... that?" I asked. He taste the falling liquid.

"Chocolate...? Oh no... Run Derpy! It's not good!" He said.

Yeah, think we wouldn't have rest. Maybe it start like a sort of cliché, but it doesn't matter for now, it'll change soon. Anyway, we ran to the TARDIS. Once we we're safe, i mean, safe from the rain. Specifications needed. He was looking at me, but the way i felt, it was like if he look through my soul... But then...

"De..Derpy..." He said before he felt on the floor.  
"Doctor! You alright!?"  
"ARGH!" He screamed in pain.

He looked at me. His eyes start look... don't know how to discribe... think "Evilier" is the right word. His fur became more greyish. He get up, and then, he punched me. I was confused when he hit me, but now i understand him.

"Do-Doctor wha-" I said trying to get on my feet. He punched me a second time.  
"Who are you! What are you doing in my TARDIS!?"  
"I'm Derpy you're-" His hoove hurt my face another time.

"Derpy!? The one that BETRAYED me!?" 'Think some tears flow on my cheek.

If you're asking what is the betraying thing, it's just that i met a old friend. Name's Snowdasher, but we used to call him King Snowdasher, he's the king of StallionCity, where my old home was. But anyway, Doctor was jealous. Y'know, boys... We just talked and Doctor started to look strange when i was talking to Snow. First i found it cute, but at this moment, i found it rather scary than cute. Anyway, with all the books iv'e read, i know that love could solve anything so i jumped on him and, y'now, i kissed him. Then, he punch me a... third time? Fourth Time? I lose the count since the second one, so just say another time.

"You won't fool me anymore you dumb pony!"

It hurt. He was the last pony i wanted to tell me that. Since i'm a filly, other pony used to call me that because of my derpy eyes. It's true i'm not really smart, but i'm not dumb either. Just say i'm... well... i have brain restriction? Well, we're losing the main subject here. Where we're we again? Oh yeah : After he told me i was dumb, i just left the TARDIS heading for help. Maybe, what's the name again? Twilight Spark-thingy, or something like that, could help me. She was the nerd of the village, she sure could help. She saved Equestria 1000 times! Like i was saying : I found her with her friends doing her harmony stuff to make the bad guy turn into rock. The bad guy for sure was Discord. When i arrived, he was already... rocked or stoned, call it what you want.

"Twillight! You gotta help me!" I shout sadly.

"Derpy? What's happening?" Twilight answered confused

"The Doctor is acting strange, he's-"

"Strange you said? He is not supposed to, we just stopped Discord 10 minutes ago."

"But he still don't remember me! He's mean! Really mean!"

"Mean? I'll go check that with my friends, maybe he's discorded. Where is he?"

"The TARDIS..."

'Kay, to make things short, we just went to the TARDIS. What suprised me, it's that he didn't leave with the TARDIS, i mean, he was such a jerk, why would he stay?

"There he is..." I said pointing him. He was still there but he was... what's the word again? 'Don't know, just say he was there.

"I'll try my memory spell on him, it should work." Twilight said, still calm. She thought that she could handle this but...

"Twili, don't ya think it's strange that he's like that?" Said... 'don't remember her name... said Applejack? Yeah t'was the farmer.

"Yeah, i think it's strange too. It's the first time i see that." Twilight explain by putting her horn on Doctor's forehead. But something don't stop bothering me, why the hell did he stay like that? 'Cause he was bad but he didn't make nothing to stop Twilight... Weird... Anyway, Doctor's fur became less greyish, but it stopped. Twilight's magic just flew away.

"What!? It didn't work! My spell didn't worked!" Twilight said, loosing her calm.

"Derpy, come here!" The Doctor told me, surprising everyone. I did. I went there, where the Doctor was.

"Did it work finally? Maybe-" Started Twilight.

"Stay away from my Derpy, you fool!"

"Oh no..."

"Doctor, these are my friends don't-"

"Doctor? My name isn't Doctor. Name's Discord. Discord Whooves."


End file.
